


Love, Hate, & Hunger

by writeyourownlifestory



Series: CS Halloweek [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Sex, Vampires, possible dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: CS Halloweek: shapeshifters or VAMPIRES.Killian Jones is a man like no other. A vampire who has lives hundreds of years, having no real attachments to anything. Except for the creature he sired. Emma Swan just wants to be normal, but has an addiction to her creators blood. Someday they might find a peaceful middle, but until they, they continue to struggle in the dark.





	Love, Hate, & Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CS Halloweek! How you all enjoy it. A bit more graphic than I expected, but I'm happy with it. Hope you enjoy!

Killian sat in his desk, busily looking over his books. If someone told him all those years ago that almost half of being a bar owner would be going over the paperwork for it, he would've thought twice. Nothing was like it was anymore. Still, he was thankful no one told him, for he was happy with how his life turned out. Well, almost.

He lived over three centuries and only now was he finding a profession that wasn’t completely terrible. Sometimes he missed the old days, back when he a pirate, fighting on the seas. Killing any man who tried to fight him and sucking out the blood of virgin women.

Virgins always tasted the best to him. The pretty, horny type who went again being courted and fell for the luscious powers of a ‘pire like him. Eventually he grew bored with them, moving onto more willing victims. It was easier that way. Before then, he’d have to hunt down his dinner. And while Killian Jones always loved a good chase, it was just less stressful to have the meals coming to him rather than the other way around.

Now it was the modern era. Vampires weren’t completely in the norm, but they didn’t cling to the shadows any longer. He had a regular job, for the most part. He owned a bar. Something clic and nice. A place where people came to drink and let go of their troubles. Both mortal and vampire would come for their fix. Sometimes they’d get a bit extra, depending on what it was they actually wanted.

Owning the bar was just something for him to do. Being as old as he was, Killian made enough money for him to live comfortably for a very, very long time. That didn’t stop the boredom, however. Alcohol and blood had a similar need, so it just made sense for him to open one up. 

There was a knock on the door and Killian lifted his eyes from the paper before him. He had sent his assistant home, as the weather was terrible and he knew he couldn’t keep her longer without risking her life on the drive home.

Belle was one of the few people Killian could trust. She wasn’t a vampire, nor did she fear them. She wasn’t an addict like some of the people he involved himself with. It was a dirty thing to do, but there was just something exciting about sucking the blood of someone tripping off acid.

This, however, was not Belle. 

Killian bit back a greedy smirk as the door swung open, revealing who came to pay him a visit. Emma Swan stood there, blonde hair wet from the hair, dark circles under her green eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled and she looked like a complete mess. And yet still the most ravishing thing he had seen today.

“Hello, Swan.” Killian rolled her name on his lips. “What, may I ask, can I do for you this dark and stormy night?”

“You know I want.” Emma slithered.

Killian leaned back in his chair. "I do?" He asked innocently. “It must be rather important, since you broke into my bar just to get to me.”

"Killian, you know why I am here.” She pressed on impatiently. 

Killian stood up slowly, circling his desk so he could lean back against it. “And what exactly did you come here for, Swan? Seeing as the last time I saw you, you said, and I quote, ‘I'm done. I don't need this anymore. I don't need you anymore.’”

"I know what I said!" Emma snapped.

"Now, if you were, as you said, 'done', what else is there that I can do for you?"

“Do you think I like being this way?” The blonde asked him sharply. “I never wanted this. You did this to be, you self righteous bastard.”

Killian tsked, shaking his hand as he wiggled his finger in a demeaning manner. Now, now, that is no way to get what you want.” He mocked. 

Emma shaked, her teeth clenching inside her mouth. Killian pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he was tired. Tired of this, seeing her come here like this. It was always the same. Killian liked playing hard to get, but this was get pathetic. “I told you when we first began you can’t wait longer than a week. I thought you were smart enough to understand that.”

"I was trying to quit, you asshole!" Emma bellowed.

Killian smiled bitterly towards her. "And look what that's done for you."

"P-please, Killian." Emma nearly whispered. “You know I wouldn’t ask unless I was desperate. I have tried everything, but nothing can sustain me.” Killian remained silent as Emma began to jolt, as if her body was under control of another.

There was a way to break it, the addiction. It took time and you had to go through the process, but most vampires gained full control of their bodies once it was finished. 

Emma was a mortal with a broken past, who got sired by Killian when she was on the brink of death. She was young, homeless for her entire life. She was strong, but it seemed the universe had been against her. Even as she laid in the street with nothing to her name, Killian could see she deserved better.

She passed for mortal better than most and while she had taken up drinking blood from animals or that artificial shit he served in his bar, there was nothing sweeter than tasting the blood of your sire.

“Please! It feels like my could scratch away my skin. It’s worse than ever before. Please, just help me. Before he notices something is off!”

Killian knew who this “he” was. It was the exact same person Emma had chosen over Killian. Strong and amazing and mortal Graham Humbert. Emma had met him a year back, several years after she had begun getting used to being a ‘pire. He was everything that Killian wasn’t. Kind. Pure. Welcoming. 

She and Killian never had a full on relationship, but they were close. Back then, Killian would never admit to loving her and she would never do the same to him. Even if it was true, somewhere deep down inside.

"Well then," Killian said at last. "We better discuss payment.”

He had grown accustom to making her pay for his blood. It wasn’t cheap since it came straight from him, but she was always desperate. Always, always, always.

Emma hurried over, pulling her wallet from her pocket. "Take it. All of it. There’s at least a thousand there.”

"I don't want your money, Swan." Killian said slowly. "Or is it Humbert, now? I can't seem to remember if I got an invite to a wedding or not.” His eyes automatically cast downwards, checking her finger for a ring. 

“It’s Swan,” Emma breathed slowly, looking at him with darkly lit eyes.

“You know I won’t force you, Emma. I never have and I never will.” Killian swore to her. “But if you want to suck my blood, you better suck something else first.”

Emma swallowed, breaking their eye contact. Putting her wallet back into her purse, she took hesitated steps before finally stopping inches away from Killian, pulling off her jacket and shirt until her entire upper body was exposed. It seemed she remembered how Killian liked it, how he preferred the black of clothes, especially when it came to seeing the beautiful swell of her breast. 

Lifting her hand, Emma slowly grazed her long fingers down Killian's leg, stopped at a sudden bulge that bad begun to grow.

"I hate you.” She whispered.

Killian lifted his hand, bringing it to Emma's face, gently rubbing his thumb along her cold cheek. It was a sweet gesture, one of the few he would give her. "That's what you said the first time, but it didn't stop you then, did it?"

Emma mouth formed a thick line as he closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears back as he blindly began to unbutton Killian’s jeans. They had done this before. So many times. Killian felt bad the first time, but she always came back. And they always played this game of love, hate, and hunger.

"I want a taste, first.” She demanded.

Killian rolled his eyes, but agreed. He took the glass of wine he had been drinking and held it up. Cutting himself slowly, he let a few droplets fall into the glass. He held it up to her. Emma drank like a woman seeking fresh water out in the desert. When finished, she licked her lips hungrily.

“You’ll have more soon,” Killian told her placing a hand firmly on her shoulder. "First, I just want to make sure your mouth is ready for it." With that said, Killian lowered her down to his knees.

He moaned deeply as Emma licked upwards along on his shaft, twisting and turning her pumping hands. She ran her teeth gently along the head, leaving small bite marks as she went down. Killian was happy to know she hadn't forgotten this technique, as it drove the man crazy every time.

Rounding his fingers, Killian gripped tightly onto Emma’s hair, tugging every now and then, causing Emma to groan. Despite being a hopeless romantic, Emma had always been one to like it a little bit rougher.

"Look at me, Emma.” Killian purred, and as demanded, Emma lifted her gaze, staring up at the man before her.

Killian always loved that look; the small glint in Emma’s eyes that proved she wanted nothing – needed nothing – other than him. Sadly, that need had been replaced with a small, pathetic little relationship not that long ago. Though that didn't stop Killian from partly believing that one day — someday — Emma would return to him fully.

Pulling off with a pop, Emma lowered her head to nuzzle the sack with her nose, all the while continuing to jerk Killian off with her fist. Killian would thrust into that hand, feeling ever so close.

And before he knew it, the orgasm hit him, and he shot off back into Emma’s mouth, who had just returned to him; her mouth covering his slit moments before he burst. Emma swallowed hungrily, and for a sheer second, Killian thought that was the only hit Emma would ever need.

"I gotta say, Swan.” Killian panted. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch."

Killian could see Emma wanted to say something, to curse him off in some way, but the moment she saw Killian zip his pants and sit back down at his desk, she knew she would get exactly what she came for.

"My blood . . . it's a great thing, Ms. Swan. I could sell it for thousands upon thousands and here you are, getting it for free.” He smirked, glancing over to her. “Well, not free.”

Killian patted his lap and Emma came forward, sitting on his knees. He pulled her against him, his chin resting on her shoulder. For a small moment, he was comfortable. They were together. It almost seemed normal.

With a sigh, he pulled at the collar of his shirt and cocked his head to the side. “Come on, girl. Time to eat.”

Emma didn’t have to be told twice. Revealing her fangs, Emma swooped in and bit into him. It was a feeling like no other, one Killian never wanted to experience with anybody other than Emma.

“Good girl,” He whispered, letting her suck.

She feasted on him, getting her fix and getting her strength back. When this was over, she’d go back to that fake shit or find some helpless deer to drink. Drinking the blood of another vampire wasn’t always the best. Dead blood was spoiled, but it would get you by. However, drinking the blood from the one who sired you was something different. It was stronger.

Compared to a baby wanting their mother's milk over that fake formula crap. Either would work, but one way far, far better. 

After a moment or two, Emma rolled her head to the side, smiling dreamily at Killian. Her eyes began to glaze over, and a small tint of red began to take them over. A pop of color found it way back into her skin and her hair looked less dingy. She looked healthier. Happier. Drops of blood rest on her lips and Killian would be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss them away.

"Remember before this, Emma? When we used to lie naked on the bear skin rug in my room? You always hated that rug mocking me or it. But it was the best place for us. We’d fuck for hours. Drinking and fucking, taking one another in.” Killian said, his hand moving downward, breaking between Emma’s skirt. "I can only wonder how much action you get with Deputy Dickhead.”

Emma whimpered at Killian’s touch, though she said nothing. Killian smirked, getting his answer.

"Probably too busy with other criminals to fuck his trophy girlfriend, aye? Has he ever arrested you Swan? You are an addict of course.”

“Graham . . . he loves me." Emma answered slowly. Her head was resting on his shoulder now, as she relaxed into him.

“I loved you, yet I hurt you. Just like you did to me. And yet, here we are.”

It was a bold statement if Killian ever made one. So much for never admitting it. Then again, what else did they have to lose?

"Here we are." Emma lazily mimicked.

". . . Maybe one of these days you won’t have to feed to sleep with me? It's not very flattering, you know."

Emma giggled softly. The blood took over her body and made her feel better than any other prescription or street drug ever could.

"Yes well. Come along. You haven’t fulfilled your payment just yet.” Killian lifted Emma upwards onto his desk, standing before her. ”I bet that pussy of yours only gets action, what, every few weeks? That is unless you’ve grown accustom to using your hand again?”

“Graham takes care of me. Sex isn’t the only thing that matters to him.” Emma excused. 

"Shhh. I don't want his name coming from your lips any longer. The only name you'll be chanting tonight will be mine."

With that said, Killian pushed up Emma’s skirt, taking his own sweet time with the panties, but quickly pulled them off until they hit the floor and Killian could fit between the space between Emma’s wide open legs.

Reaching forward, Killian traced his finger up and down the line of Emma’s lower lips teasingly.

"Do you want this?" Killian questioned, his finger stopping at the tight knot. Emma nodded fiercely. “Tell me. Tell me you want it."

"I-I want it!” Emma choked out, her hunger and need growing wilder.

Killian smirked proudly as he pushed one finger in, then another after hearing Emma’s moan of pleasure. Emma always did loved to get fingered, that he remembered. He bumped them into and out for a short while, building up Emma momentum until Killian had finally had enough and unzipped his pants, pushing them and hix boxes down his legs.

"Kiss me." Killian ordered. Emma stared up at him. They weren't much for kissing when they had this kind of stuff. The first time there was, of course, but that was due to the sheer joy Emma had felt and couldn't help herself. Nowadays, it was suck, suck, and fuck, with no kisses in-between. "Kiss me." Killian repeated.

Emma did what she was told and leaned forward, kissing Killian eagerly. While Killian had never been one to do it, Emma always did enjoy the act of kissing. Even in her blood-filled haze, Emma could taste the rough rum Killian had drank earlier. Emma stopped drinking after their break up, and even once refused to kiss Graham after he had made some. She explained she felt sick and didn't want to pass it on. The truth was she didn't want to close her eyes and picture it was Killian she was kissing; feel that ache all over again.

Killian who couldn't take it any longer, grabbed hold of his shaft and blindly placed it against Emma’s awaiting hole, before finally, finally, thrusting into her. Emma whimpered, her blood glazed eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, as her arms come to snake around Killian’s neck, pulling him closer.

For a split second, it was almost like old times; Emma holding Killian tight, crying out his name, as Killian hammered into her.

"Do you like that?" Killian whispered harshly into Emma’s hear. "Bet Graham doesn't fuck you like this?"

"No . . . Graham. Ugh!" Emma had always been one for words, but whenever blood and Killian’s cock were involved, she was almost left silent, except for the occasionally grunt and moan and curse words. "Fuck! So good." She swore, wrapping her legs tighter around Killian’s waist, pulling him even closer together.

Without a second thought, Killian leaned down and stuck his fangs into Emma’s neck, sucking from her tightly. There was just something about her blood that drove him wild. No longer a virgin, but still so fucking sweet. Maybe it was because he created her. Or maybe it was because he loved her.

Either all, he needed to taste her just as she had tasted him.

“You’re mine,” He hissed into her ear, fucking her harder than they’ve had in awhile. The entire desk was shaking; it could have collapsed beneath them and Killian wouldn’t have even noticed. “You hear me? No matter what you do with him, you will always belong with me!” 

Emma cried out, her nails dragging along his back, cutting into him and marking him as her own. 

Killian wanted to last longer, oh God did he want to last, but when you got a blood filled willing Emma Swan lying out in front of you, it’s pretty hard to keep the cock blocked. He bite her once more before finally releasing, spilling out deep inside of her.

He had no idea if she was on the pill and sometimes he wished she wasn’t. Explaining a strange monster baby to her boyfriend would have been something fantastic to tell. Emma always swore there were two things she would never do. Cheat on her boyfriend and feed from him. One out of two wasn’t bad, right?

They laid there for a moment, no sound between the either of them except for their panted breaths. Killian looked into Emma’s eyes and wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. But then something inside of Emma snapped, and she closed her eyes tightly as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Killian sat up, sighing heavily.

"You wanted this, Emma.” He reminded her. "Please do not put the blame on me. You came here tonight, wanting blood, and knowing what you'd do to get it. So please, do not try and act like I forced you into an act you weren't prepared for."

Emma shook as she bit back the urge to scream out, as if she were in pain. Sitting up, Emma grabbed her scattered clothing and began to dress.

Reaching for his desk, Killian plucked out one of the white roses he had sitting in the vase. He tossed it to her, a parting gift. It had been there thing, roses. Could you even have a thing if you weren’t really anything? 

Maybe they were something. Something special. Something that would one day be brought back together. Maybe. 

"I hate you.” She muttered quietly. She picked up the rose, which was bloodied thanks to his still cut hand. “I will find away to stop. I will!" She said quickly, before rushing out of the room. As she left Killian’s office, she swore she'd find a way to break from this addiction she had on him.

Falling back into his desk chair, Killian looked up to the ceiling, yawning tiredly. He knew there was only one way for Emma to kick the habit; death. Either she would have to kill herself and end the immortal life she had been living, or kill him. Destroy the very ‘pire who created her.

And as much as Emma swore she hated him, there was no way she could kill him. Even if she wanted to.

"You'll be back," he swore aloud as he sat alone in his office. "You’ll always come back."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Please comment down below to tell me what you thought! Happy Halloween!


End file.
